National Conscription Act of 2284
The National Conscription Act of 2284, also known as the Conscription Act, was a legistlative act passed by the Parliament of Cascadia and by the Office of the Chancellor on August 1st, 2284 during the Cascadian Civil War mandating all male citizens of Cascadia age 18 to 50 to register for conscription by signing up in the National Registry of the Cascadian Ministry of Defense. The act was passed following the high numbers of casualties sustained by the Cascadian Army in their meger defenses against the invading armies of the New Comintern Pact. The act was passed and it resulted in large numbers of Cascadian citizens being drafted into the Cascadian Defense Forces bolstering their new ranks, though the management of the new recruits was notably difficult. Background Following the end of the New Victoria Uprising on March 1st, 2284, communists and anarchists across the Republic of Cascadia had emerged after months of build up and stock-piling weapons and rose up across Cascadia. While the major cities were retaken, settlements and towns close to the eastern border, especially those closs to Alberta, a Comintern territory, had fallen into partisan hands and large enclaves and occupied territories sprung up. The partisans announced themselves as the People's Front for Cascadia and that their occupied lands were part of the new Provisional State of Cascadia, a socialist government to replace the capitalist regime under Chancellor Jerome Bennett. The Cascadian Army conducted Encirclement Campaigns to eradicate the new proto-state, but the New Comintern Pact interviened and the armies of the Northwestern and Alberta Fronts clashed and swept into Eastern Cascadia in what would be known as the July Offensive. The Cascadian Army had used many men and resources fighting against the Army of the North of Caesar's Legion during the Cascadian Campaign alongside the New California Republic and their redeployment from the Pacific Northwest and the former states of Washington and Oregeon would take a long time leaving the forces stationed at home vulnerable and subjected to brutal Comintern attacks which depleted their ranks and forced them to retreat despite victories at Nelson and Blue Lake. Cascadian forces from the south would return to the mainland, by the end of summer, but the Comintern forces were adding constant pressure and desperate to replenish depleted ranks and knowing that the redeployed forces wouldn't be enough, conscription was introduced once more. Public Opinion The act was initially well supported by the general public as many Cascadians viewed the Comintern intervention as an act of agression and as a military invasion on behalf of an illegitimate government proclaimed only by their supporters. As such, the act recieved general positive vibes at first and many would volunteer upon the passing of act out of patriotic fever, though many joined believing that it was inevitable regardless of whether or not they chose to enlist on their own. During the first months of the war, the many enlisted and the Cascadian Army saw a growth withn the tens of thousands once the July Offensive had ended and the Cascadian Army began to push back the Comintern Forces. As the war dragged on and 2284 continued, Cascadian casualties were beginning to ramp up, especially during the Red October Offensive and the Christmas Offensive. In September, Cascadian airborne troops landed in Alberta to distrupt Comintern supply lines, but the ensuing Battles of the Frontier ended in disaster and morale began to wane. The high enlistment rates from before evaporated by winter and conscription was the primary source of new soldiers for the army. As of 2285, the act is disputed among the public, especially since the war's been bogged down and devolved into attritional trench warfare. Impact and Effects Replenishing Cascadian Ranks Despite the act becoming controversial months after it was passed, it was a major benefit to the Cascadian Defense Forces, especially the army, as new recruits began flooding into the barracks of Fairweather, New Victoria, and other bases and the ranks were replenished. The new recruits were properly trained and proven themselves capable fighters throughout 2284, especially holding off the Comintern forces in October during their Red October Offensive and in the winter of 2284-2285 during the Christmas Offensive and the failed Operation Winter Frost. While the ranks were replenished, casualties were high during the Autumn and Winter of 2284 and news was not left unknown. Conscripts were still being brought in, but their morale was low and Morale Officers were introduced to handle the situation. Food for the New Recruits Many Cascadian citizens who were drafted into the army were promised a better share of food for themselves and any friends and families that they've had prior to being conscripted. The promise of higher rations was tempting for many, especially once trench warfare was introduced, and rationing became part of daily life in wartime Cascadia. Despite these promises however, food rations for Cascadian soldiers was only 18-22% higher than that of the average Cascadian citizen durign wartime and food shortages would become a major problem for frontline units and those stationed in frontier guard positions, mainly those in the trenches. Supply lines to feed the men were maintained, but at a heavy cost to food for the civilian population. Usage of Press Gangs Due to low enlistment rates and the need to train conscripts for war, recruitmen offices across Cascadia have been resurrecting the old practice of impresssment, complusory acts of forcing individuals into military service with or without notice. Those of conscript age and/or are capable of combat have been targeted by officers of the Cascadian Army and those that've dodged the draft have been forced into the army and officers drag them away in public as a means of sending a message stating that all who are conscripted are to follow the process. Many children have also been targeted, primarily high school students, and recruitment officers would trick young boys into joining the army using the naivity that came with their youth. News of this came out after a 16 year old Cascadian soldier was captured by Comintern forces during the Second Battle of the Yukon by the 13th Rifle Division of the newly formed Yukon Front and its 24th Army. It was announced via propaganda and caused draft riots in Southern Cascadia. Legislative Amendments In September of 2284, the Parliament of Cascadia passed a new act amending the bill known as the "Women's Amendment" which permitted the selective conscription of women, but the draft for female citizens was far more regulated than for men. Women between the ages of 18 and 30 were told the sign up and by February of 2285, it was extended from 17 to 41 as part of the "extension amendment" which increased the male drafting age to 16 to 51. This was done to increase the manpower of the army after the population began to rebound and grow in the western and southern provinces and paved the way for new conscripts. Category:Documents Category:History